


5 Times Tony Stark Wanted to (and Did) Disable the Weapons He Created and the 1 Time He Didn’t

by dls



Series: We Were Young Once, Full of Violence (now you're silent, and I'm breathing the cold) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Broken Team Dynamics, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pro-Accords, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9009193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: After Afghanistan, Tony Stark went to great lengths to disassemble, discontinue and disable any weapon he had ever had a hand in creating. He knew realistically that he would never be able to leave weapons behind because sometimes the best defense is a good offense, but he won’t be caught off-guard again. Perhaps he and Steve did agree on some things after all: the best hands are his own, at least when it came to his weapons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21438.html?thread=54431166#t54431166).
> 
> Beta-ed by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal).

**One.**

Sam loved Redwing the moment he laid eyes on the robotic bird. He thanked Tony profusely and did his best to dispel the nagging worry over Tony's history with artificial intelligence. Redwing became more than a gadget quickly, and Sam hated to be apart from it. The one time he had to bring Redwing to Tony's lab for an update, he hovered and nearly drove Tony insane for the hour Redwing was connected to cables and motionless. So when Tony offered to have Redwing receive his updates remotely, Sam accepted without a second thought.

On his third day in Wakanda, Sam found his wings undeployable. This new development added to the injury of losing Redwing during the fight at the airport. Sam found himself birdwatching in his free time, which he had in spades now he couldn't perform aerial drills. 

 _A glitch in the system_ , the engineers guessed helplessly.

 

**Two.**

Natasha didn't ask for Widow's Bites, she had her own electrical devices and was confident in her own skills. However, when Tony called them all to his workshop and handed out upgrades with glee, she accepted them. She grudgingly admitted to herself that her new weapons worked slightly better than her SHIELD-issued ones in certain situations. Slightly better, and only in certain situations. Strange how those qualifiers faded over time and left only the fact that Widow's Bites worked.

During a confrontation with the Dora Milaje, Natasha found her Widow's Bites without power. She still carried knives on her person, but blades did not incapacitate the way electricity did. 

 _Ran out of battery_ , she thought as she went willingly with the guards.

 

**Three.**

Wanda never set foot in Stark's workshop. She had no need for technology or Stark, especially considering the hand he had in her origins. Magic was conveniently versatile, more so as she began exploring her powers with the Vision's guidance. It was easier to focus her powers on a target, but in peaceful times she found the ripples of energy under her skin to be unbearable. A part of her wanted to burst and consume and destroy, it did not care if the wreckage was inward or outward.

After escaping the Raft, Wanda found herself struggling to adjust to her new living arrangements and contain her power. 

 _Self-destruction_ , she thought darkly as she struggled to rein in the red mist traveling excruciatingly over her skin and clouding all thoughts in her head.

 

**Four.**

Clint originally only wanted explosive arrows, so the archer was pleasantly surprised when Tony delivered not only what he asked for, but also a new bow, quiver, and seven different kinds of arrows with varying explosive powers. Tony's only request was for Clint to let him calibrate the bow every three months, for optimal performance and possible upgrades; Clint had agreed immediately and adhered strictly to that condition.

By his sixth week in Wakanda, Clint found his bow unresponsive and his arrows had gone up in flames in quite a spectacular fashion, taking his quiver with them. He was given replacements promptly but the difference in quality was night and day. 

 _Mechanical malfunction_ , the tech staff had said.

 

**Five.**

Steve was an old fashioned guy. He didn't need a hundred channels on his television nor did he consider "surfing the web" a valid pastime. At first, Tony approached him with a variety of weapons, ranging from the conventional guns to the unconventional nun chucks. Steve had politely turned down those offers, feeling most comfortable with his shield. Tony settled on fine-tuning the shield and adjusting the leather strap for a better grip.

Since the so called Civil War, Steve found himself flexing his right hand with startling frequency. He was still a good fighter, the serum and his experiences made sure of it, but something was undeniably missing. 

 _You don't deserve it_ , Tony's voice repeated in his head.

 

**One.**

James kept his eyes on Tony's back as he stood, a testament to his friend's tenacity and genius, in the back of Tony's workshop. He watched Tony's shaking fingers trail over The War Machine's face plate, trembling as they ghosted over the disengage switch. James heard and felt Tony's pain when the suit of armor was put out of commission, because it was Tony's as much as it was his. One step after another, he walked steadily, albeit slowly, to put a supportive hand on Tony's shoulder.

A moment later, James felt Tony's shoulder sag then tense with renewed energy. "Just a break to work out some kinks, you'll be flying in no time buddy." Tony said, eyes bright with something suspiciously like tears and an unidentifiable emotion. "I got you."

It was hope.

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
